All I Want For Christmas is You
by angelsinstead
Summary: Violet writes Santa a letter asking for her mommy to come home. Will Violet's wish come true? Will Finn and Hayden reunite?
1. Chapter 1

**December 2020  
**

After Hayden's hasty departure, Hamilton Finn had been raising their daughter Violet on his own. He was trying to be the best father he could, but it wasn't easy. He was missing Hayden tremendously, but Violet was missing her mother even more. His little girl was hurting so much and there was nothing that Finn could do to assuage the child's pain.

It had been over a year now since Finn had last seen Hayden. Violet had just celebrated her fifth birthday without her mom. It was December again. As snowflakes fell to the ground outside, Finn found his little girl writing on a piece of paper. "Drawing one of your pictures again?" he asked her with affection.

Violet was quite the little artist. In fact, their entire apartment was covered in various drawings Violet had made with her own little hand. More than half she had scrawled "To Mommy" at the bottom. It made Finn's heart ache.

Violet looked up from the letter she had been concentrating on so intensely. "Daddy, how do you spell Christmas?" she asked.

Finn spelled out Christmas for his little girl. "Ohhh, is that your letter to Santa?" he asked as he glanced over her shoulder as she was writing.

"Yeah," Violet stated as she continued to write as neatly as she possibly could. Her teacher at school had always said that "neatness counted." She wanted Santa to be able to read her letter as it was so important.

"So, what are you asking Santa for this year? A puppy... or maybe even a new pretty doll?" Finn questioned.

"No," said Violet. "I only want one thing."

Finn's heart stopped beating in his chest as he got a glimpse of the sheet of paper and what was written in his little girl's words. The letter said:

_Dear Santa,_

_All I want for Christmas is for my mommy to come home. I love her and I miss her so much._

_Violet Finn  
_

Finn hid the tears that pricked at his vivid blue eyes. That's _all_ he wanted, too. *Ohhh Hayden, where are you? Our little girl needs you and so do I. I'm afraid I can't do this without you,* he was thinking.

"Daddy, I have been such a good girl this year. I cleaned my room... I picked up ALL of my toys... and I always try to remember to say please and thank you. Do you think Santa will bring Mommy home to us this year?" Violet asked as she slipped her letter into an envelope.

"I- I don't know," Finn said, pushing the words passed the aching lump that had settled in his throat.

Violet put down her crayon and stood up to face her daddy. She looked up at him in concern. "Are you crying?" she asked, seeing a stray tear leaking from the corner of his eye.

Finn reached down and pulled his daughter into his embrace. He kissed the top of her blonde head, inhaling her sweet scent. Everytime he held her, he knew he was holding a part of Hayden in his arms. "I love you, sweetheart. You have been such a good girl."

"Will you deliver my letter to the North Pole, Daddy? If Santa gets it, maybe he _will_ send Mommy home."

"Sure, honeybun. Anything for you," said Finn. "I will make sure Santa gets your letter."

Instantly then, Finn knew what he had to do. He set Violet down gently on her little feet. "Pack up some of your things, sweetie. I am taking you to see your Aunt Elizabeth."

"Yay!" Violet said with excitement. "I get to play with my cousins!" Finn watched with a grin as Violet ran off to pack up a few of her favorite toys into her ladybug backpack.

Finn knew that Violet loved spending time with her aunt and the boys. He, however, had important business that he knew just couldn't wait. He grabbed the envelope containing Violet's letter to Santa and quickly sealed it shut.

"Time to make sure Violet's letter makes its way to the North Pole."

XxxOoo

Nikolas Cassadine was sitting by the fireplace in his study when there was a knock at the door. His butler announced that Hamilton Finn had arrived to see him. "Please show him in," Nikolas said.

Moments later, Finn entered the study. He didn't say a word; he just started pacing. "You wanted to see me about something?" Nikolas asked.

"Yes," Finn said, stopping in his tracks. "Hayden."

"What about her?"

"I know she helped you get back your estate as well as your fortune. In the process, she came into danger. She had to go into hiding. She was protecting our daughter, so she felt she had to disappear. I would be a fool to think that it wasn't you who helped her."

Nikolas blinked. "What do you think I can do for you, Dr. Finn?"

"There is a little five year old girl who wants to see her mommy. Hayden has missed so much - Violet's fourth birthday as well as her fifth, Halloween, Thanksgiving, and she missed last Christmas, too. It's time that Hayden came home."

Finn reached into his pocket and withdrew the envelope. He pressed it into Nikolas's hand. "What is that?" Nikolas questioned.

"A letter from Violet to Santa. Make sure it gets to the North Pole."

Then, without another word, Finn left the Cassadine study. Nikolas was left staring down at the envelope in his hand. Instantly then, he knew just what he had to do.

XxxOoo

Finn returned to pick up Violet at Elizabeth's. He found that his little girl was making Christmas cookies with Aidan. Elizabeth's youngest son was showing his little cousin how to spread the frosting as Violet smiled with excitement. Finn and Elizabeth watched the children as they stood at a distance.

"How is she?" Finn asked as he always worried about his daughter's well-being.

"She's doing okay. The question is - how are _you_?" Elizabeth asked.

When he didn't answer, she said, "It shows, you know; how much you miss Hayden and that this is killing you."

"You're right. I do miss her... and she should be here, with me and Violet."

"Nikolas will help. I know that he will."

"I am glad you have faith in him."

"We were good friends once. The best of friends. If he knows where Hayden is, he will make sure she knows that you and Violet need her."

He nodded, but he didn't have the faith that Elizabeth did. If Hayden didn't come home soon, how could Finn make Violet's Christmas wishes come true? She didn't want a bike, a dolly, or even a pony like most little girls he knew. All his daughter wanted was her mommy to come home for Christmas. And truth be told, that is all Finn wanted, too.

(((TBC)))


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
**

Finn had no other choice but to work the days before Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Considering he was a physician and greatly in need at the hospital, he had a difficult time getting time off to spend with his little girl. Thankfully, Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Chase were spending time with his daughter to keep her mind off not having her daddy by her side right before the holidays.

Violet was sitting in her aunt's arms by the fireside as the two were sipping hot chocolate. Elizabeth had been reading a few books to little Violet who was snuggled up against her aunt's chest. "Auntie Elizabeth?" Violet said softly after Elizabeth set the book down on the coffee table.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"You're my mommy's sister, right?"

"That's right."

"Why did she go away and leave me? I am not done growing up yet and I still need her," Violet said, her lower lip trembling.

"Violet ~ honey, your mommy did NOT want to leave you. She loves you so much, but she thought she was doing the best thing for you. She wanted to keep you safe," Elizabeth said gently.

"Do you think she's coming home?"

"I hope so, sweetie. Last year I got my Christmas miracle, and I hope that this year, you and your daddy will get one, too."

"What's a miracle?"

"It's a special and amazing thing that happens and when it does, it makes you _so_ happy that you feel as though your heart is going to burst with love."

Violet smiled. "I want a miracle. My daddy took my letter to be delivered to Santa and I think Santa is going to bring a miracle... and it will be my mommy."

"I hope that you are right," said Elizabeth as she kissed the top of Violet's tiny blonde head. "We can always pray about it."

"I pray that Mommy comes home safe and I get to be with her on Christmas."

"I pray for that, too."

"Sometimes my daddy cries. He misses Mommy, too," Violet confided.

Their quiet talk was interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Chase, coming to pick up Violet for his time with her while Finn was at work. "Hi," said Chase when Elizabeth set Violet down on the couch and answered the door. "Where's honeybun?"

"Here I am!" Violet said with excitement as she ran up to her uncle and hugged him so tightly.

"Ahhh, there you are. Are you ready to go ice skating?"

"Yes! YES! I can't wait!" Violet said with excitement. "I got my skates and my warmest hat and gloves!"

"You're all set then," Chase said with a smile.

As Elizabeth helped Violet gather her things, Chase thanked her for keeping an eye on Violet for his brother. "It's no trouble at all. I always enjoy my time with her. It's nice to have this adorable little girl around, in a house full of boys," Elizabeth said.

"Bye, bye, Auntie Elizabeth," said Violet.

"Bye, sweetie. Have fun skating with your Uncle Chase and don't let him fall down too much."

Violet giggled. "I won't."

~*~o~*~

Violet was at the outdoor ice skating rink with her uncle. They were having a lot of fun. Chase was amazed by how well his little niece could skate as she was so small. She was a smart little girl and seemed a natural when it came to skating as well as having many other talents.

After awhile, Chase was worn out, but Violet wanted to keep on going. "Just a little bit more," Violet begged. "I am having fun."

"Okay, a little bit more," Chase agreed, because he couldn't say no to his adorable niece.

"Thank you. I love you, Uncle Chase."

"I love you, too."

Violet did some figure eights on the ice as Chase looked on. He was trying not to shiver as the temperature was swiftly dropping. Snowflakes were starting to fall and they landed on Violet's little pink coat.

Suddenly Violet came to a stop as she looked at her uncle. "I am cold," she stated. "Let's go home."

"Okay. I could use a mug of hot chocolate or something warm."

"Hot chocolate and cookies!" Violet called out.

"Sure, sounds like a great snack," Chase agreed as they were just about to leave the rink.

He didn't have a chance to get Violet to the car. He was helping her remove her skates on a park bench when she asked the question. "Uncle Chase, do you believe in miracles?"

Chase looked into his niece's gorgeous blue eyes which were identical to his brother's. "Yes, I do."

"Has one ever happened to you?"

Chase nodded. "Yes, it has. Your daddy and I weren't seeing eye to eye. We hardly talked at all, but now, by some miracle, we've become so close and I have you in my life, an added blessing for sure."

Violet smiled and Chase's heart melted. "I want a miracle, too. I asked Santa for my mommy to come home."

Chase didn't know what to say, but just then they were approached by Finn, whose arms were laden with many gifts. "I think that's Santa now," Chase joked.

"Daddy!" Violet exclaimed. Her shoes were on her little feet, so she ran over and hugged Finn so tight he almost dropped the presents.

"What is this? Christmas for us?" Violet asked her father.

"I am finally off work a couple of days, so I did my Christmas shopping," Finn said.

He looked at his brother and asked, "Do you think you can help me carry these to the car?"

Chase grabbed his and Violet's skates and then took some of the gifts from his brother. He saw the look of longing on Finn's face as he gazed over at the outdoor ice skating rink. "What...what is it?" he asked quietly.

"Hayden," Finn said so only his brother could hear. "We went ice skating here. It was a magical night."

"Sorry, I didn't know. I could have asked you to meet us somewhere else."

"Don't be sorry. I am happy I have the memories. And this little girl," Finn said as he looked fondly at his daughter.

She hadn't overheard what her daddy said to her uncle, but she sensed it had something to do with her mommy and how much her daddy missed her. "Daddy, let's go home now. I am cold," Violet said, shivering as snowflakes landed on her tiny nose.

"Alright, honeybun. Let's get you home so you'll be warm and snug," Finn agreed as he and Chase carried the wrapped presents to the car and Violet followed with her ladybug backpack.

~*~o~*~

"Daddy, will we bake cookies for Santa?" Violet asked as she watched her father placing the colorfully wrapped gifts under the tree.

"Sure, uhhh... we could try," Finn said as he wasn't sure if he could bake cookies without burning them.

"And we'll leave out some milk for him?"

"Yeah, that we can do."

"Did you get a present for Roxie? She's my sister...and she's been good this year."

"Yes, Roxie's been extra good, so there **is** a present for her. Maybe Santa will leave her a little something, too."

"Yayyy!" Violet said with excitement. "I want to go to bed now, Daddy, so I can pray."

"But it's not your bedtime yet..."

"I know, but this is... important."

"Okay, I can tuck you in," Finn agreed. "Go put on your pajamas and brush your teeth. I will meet you in your bedroom in a few minutes."

After Violet hurried out of the room, Finn hid a few extra presents in the closet which would be special gifts from "Santa." He couldn't help but hope that Old St. Nik would provide what Violet needed most of all - her mother. With thoughts of Hayden on his mind, Finn walked into Violet's room to find her in her pjs, kneeling down next to her bed.

"Dear God, please bless Daddy, Auntie Elizabeth, Uncle Chase, Roxie, and everyone I love... and most of all, please help Santa Claus send Mommy home for Christmas. I love her and I miss her **so much**. I need her more than anything. Amen."

"Amen," said Finn, echoing his daughter's words.

He hoped that Violet's sweet and sincere prayer would be answered. He knew it would take a miracle and maybe he was fresh out of miracles in his life. Maybe it was too late for him and Hayden. Perhaps she didn't want to come home to him and their little girl. With an aching heart, Finn tucked his daughter into bed.

"I love you, honeybun," Finn said as he kissed his little girl good night.

"Good night, Daddy," said Violet. "I love you, too."


End file.
